Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride
by redhead16
Summary: Kaoru has made a big mistake in her life. What if suddenly she's bound to be Kenshin's bridesmaid. AU. of course..KnK!
1. Chapter 1

**Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I wouldn't allow you to touch him or even look at him. Hehe. So don't sue me!

Chapter One: Weird Feeling

_Have you ever felt so frustrated? I mean really, as in really frustrated that you would desperately do anything just to escape from that frustration? Because I, Kamiya Kaoru, 25 years old, am very frustrated with my own life. _

_Can't believe it right? For a person who has everything, what could be missing? At this age, I have a career; I have bought my own house and lot; I have my own car; and I have friends whom I can count on. One could say I am successful. But that's just a small part of the story._

_Well, what made me say my life is frustrating? I've gone to a bunch of weddings but I have never gone to my own. **I have never been the bride. I've always been the bridesmaid!** _

_Sometimes I ask myself if there's something wrong with me. Why can't I get myself a groom? I don't even have a boyfriend! Okay, I admit I'm not really beautiful but I'm not ugly either. I'm not tall but my height is acceptable and my figure is fine. I may not have those big bumpers but sure I've got the curves. Physically, I'm totally okay. _

_But why can't I even make a guy attracted to me! _

_Maybe I'm still hoping. _

_NO._

_I'm still totally hoping that he'd come back._

_Well, there's actually this one guy who dared to win my hand in marriage in the past but I don't know. I wasn't ready to settle down. I was young. I had a dream. I had a promising career and I just don't want to leave it all behind. I was blinded. I let him slip out my life. And maybe, that was the biggest mistake I did in my entire life. _

_It has already taken me four painful years to find out why I let go of something so important in my life. And maybe it's still taking me years to endure the hurt and the shame of being sooo stupid. I'm stuck. Kaoru Kamiya: never the bride, always the bridesmaid. _

_Good thing, there's a change today. I'm going to be the maid-of-honor. But if I were to think of it, there's really nothing different. I am still not the bride. _

"Hey busu! Are you waiting for Santa Claus! We're going to be late!"

An annoying yell and an irritating knock on the door stirred me out of my rumination. I realized I was sitting on the same chair, facing the mirror, and staring blankly at my reflection for a couple of minutes now.

_What was I thinking? I should be happy. It's Misao's wedding day today. _

In my most heartening voice I answered, "Wait a sec. I'm almost done."

I took a last glance in the mirror before I decided to go out. My baby blue tube top gown certainly fitted my slender body. It accentuated my curves and complemented my sapphire eyes. My hair was tied up into a high ponytail with my bangs brushed up showing my forehead. I wore the white gold necklace with a cute butterfly pendant that my mom gave me couple of years ago. I'm not an expert in doing my make-up so I decided to use some gloss and powder.

"Busu! Speed up!"

A young guy in a black tux greeted my eyes as I opened the door. My younger brother Yahiko was right in front of me with that impatient look on his face. But his expression suddenly changed when he saw me.

Before he could say anything, I glared at him and shut him up. "Keep it to yourself Yahiko."

I don't want to hear any of his nasty comments about how I look or whatsoever. Sure thing he doesn't mean any of it but I just hate hearing it.

Hearing my words, he just smirked at me, turned his back, and said, "Let's go… Anyways, you look good sis." And then without turning back, he went his way to the garage.

Whoah. He must be sick. Didn't I just hear him say something positive about my looks? He must have eaten something bad because he's kinda acting oh-so-nice suddenly. How could he be so unpredictable?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just on time." I muttered to myself as Yahiko and I stepped down my black Honda Civic. The trip from the house to the church went smooth. Thank God we were not caught in a traffic jam. For a change, Yahiko and I didn't get to any "word war." He just kept quiet and paid attention to his iPod during the whole ride.

This day is weird. 

"Kaoru!"

My attention was shifted when a beautiful genki woman dressed in an elegant white gown sitting inside a limo just right beside my car let out an ear-splitting shriek. Recognizing it was my friend, I also blurted.

"Misao!"

I excitedly got into the bridal car and sat beside my long time friend. "God, you're beautiful." I giggled while scrutinizing my best friend's over-all look. "I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so happy for you."

Wow. She's finally getting married to the guy she has loved since high school. Good for her.

I can see her eyes are glowing with happiness. This day, she looked even more beautiful. I've never seen her this blooming. Love could really be amazing.

Before I knew it, she threw her arms around me not minding the veil that was blocking her face and shoulders and then she hugged me tight. Still not breaking the tight embrace, she spoke. "You know what Kao, I'm sooo happy. And I've never been this happy in my entire life."

I was lost for words so I just patted her back.

She released me from the tight squeeze and looked at me in the eye. Teary eyed, she muttered, "I'm nervous."

Just by hearing her wobbly voice and by holding her shaky hands, I could tell she really was. I looked at her with amusement. For a few seconds, our eyes locked and then out of nowhere, we just laughed. We laughed real hard until we were breathing hard. I guess that's just a part of the mystery of friendship—laughing out of nothing.

"You'd be great Misao. Don't worry okay?" I assured her with a smile not leaving my face.

"Thanks… I missed you Kaoru…" She genuinely replied as she reached out for another hug. She must have really missed me. I missed her too. We hardly had time to talk since she was super busy on the preparations of her wedding. "You look gorgeous in that gown… Really," she added.

"Bridesmaids deserve to be beautiful too! Right?" I chuckled.

She just gave me that "oh come on" look.

Realizing my mistake, I faked a laugh. "Oh… I forgot I have just been promoted."

For a second there I thought I forgot about being a loser and out of the blue I'm reminded again.

Realizing what I've said, I felt bitter. Not for Misao but for myself. I've been wishing for my own wedding too. I felt sorry that it's not going to happen this soon.

She moved into a more comfortable position and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Come on Kao. You'll eventually leave that bridesmaid or whatsoever role of yours. Don't lose hope okay? You know I hate to see you hurting."

She really is indeed my best friend. She knows me inside out.

I just gave out a big sigh and smiled as if trying to convince her that I'm all right.

"I'm totally fine, Misao. Don't worry. This day is yours. Don't worry about me okay?"

The sweet moment with my best friend was broken when a rooster-head guy in a black tux interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your sweet little girl talk ladies." Sanosuke smiled teasingly. He leaned on the car window comfortably then he looked at Misao and talked, "Misao, are you ready? The ceremony is about to start."

He shifted his glance to me and grinned. Then he started annoying me. "Hey missy!"

Uh oh. He's starting again.

I could exactly read what he's thinking. I know what that famous grin meant. He'll eventually annoy me about staying single and all that.

"I know what you're thinking rooster-head. Save it for later."

He chuckled at what I've just said. "Whoah… Okay Missy! I'll save it. Now you two better get your butts out of the car," he spoke teasingly emphasizing the last sentence. Then he turned his back, waved his right hand and went his way.

Misao shifted her attention back to me and mumbled nervously. "I guess we have to go in there now." Her shaky hands reached for the handle and opened the car door. Her feet touched the ground but before she could finally get out of the car, she faced me again. Then she muttered the words I'm not expecting to hear.

"I almost forgot to tell you. He's coming… "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: yehey! **leaps for joy! **finally I had written my first ever fic. Waaaaaa please bear with me. It's my first time to write so I'm still getting used to it. I didn't know how it feels to be a writer until I wrote this. I got this idea when I remembered a certain movie. But this is not based on that movie. Of course KnK forever! And oh, if there are any grammatical errors, please do inform me. English is not my native language fyi.  I still have difficulties in using the tenses. Waaaaa

come on.. please leave a review. Don't be harsh though. My heart could break. laughs


	2. Chapter 2

**Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride**

Chapter Two: At the Reception

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Haaaay.

_I almost forgot to tell you. He's coming… I almost forgot to tell you. He's coming… He's coming… He's coming… He's coming…_

_What am I going to do? God help me._

_He's coming… He's coming…_

"Stop!" I suddenly blurted gaining attention from one of Misao's visitors in the ladies' room. I exclaimed just the same time an old lady in her forties went out from one of the cubicles. She stared at me oddly and I could clearly see she has that big question mark on her face.

In my most cheery voice I sang an unfamiliar song that I heard long time ago. "…in the name of love… before you break my heart… stop! …in the name of love… hmmm… hmmm…" I pretended to fix my hair and pretended to not mind her presence. I looked stupid humming that old song. I can't believe I was actually doing that foolishness just to make her leave me alone. I almost appeared crazy to the woman.

Fortunately, I supposed she was convinced everything was okay. So the old lady shook her head, played an incredulous smile and left.

I sighed in relief as I watched her figure disappear from the scene.

"Argh! What am I doing? Wake up Kaoru!" I mentally banged my head in the mirror. "Stop fretting already. You're tough. You can handle this," I pep talked myself.

I leaned back on the edge of the sink as I tried to dry my face with a tissue paper. I sprinkled water on it hoping I could ease the anxiety I was feeling. Staring blankly at the mirror, Misao's voice emerged in my head again. The unexpected news she told me occupied my entire system that I almost tripped off while walking down the aisle earlier. Luckily, I regained my balance before I could completely fall. My heart was thumping faster and faster every minute I could almost feel it coming out of my body. I knew I shouldn't be selfish because it was my best friend's day but my mind was strolling somewhere else during the ceremony. I didn't even notice the wonderful scenario ended. If my foxy friend Megumi didn't tug me for the picture taking, I wouldn't know the wedding has come to an end.

------------------------------

Misao's POV

I looked at my loving husband as he beamed at the visitors one by one. I knew we have so many people to thank but I can't help it.

"Aoshi, I can't believe you didn't tell me Kenshin's coming. If I didn't overhear you talking to him on the phone last night, I wouldn't know," I confronted my husband about the hanging issue we left while still smiling sweetly at the guests.

"Hon, this is not the right time to talk about this. We have a lot of guests to entertain," he answered me in between shake hands and thank you's.

Clutching his left hand, I insisted to continue the discussion. "Since when did you have a contact with him?"

He didn't answer.

"I told Kaoru about him coming anytime today and I'm really worried about her."

He didn't respond again. Instead, he continued to drag me around the reception area and continued to thank some relatives for coming.

"You knew what happened between them in the past. Aren't you concerned?"

Seeing my husband's nonchalance over the matter, I stopped from walking and squeezed his left hand. That made him face me and look at my serious stare. He knew exactly what my predicament is all about.

"You're right. What happened between them is already in the past. It's been four years Misao," he answered emphasizing my name. "And besides, Kaoru is mature enough. She can handle herself."

Hearing him drop the endearment, I figured he was already irritated so I kept quiet.

I was confounded when he spoke again. "I thought you knew Kaoru better than anyone else… She's tough." He squeezed my hand gently assuring me everything would turn out to be okay.

"Yeah you're right. She's strong. I shouldn't be worrying about her." I cupped his cheeks and gave it a soft touch. Remembering the earlier conversation with my best friend, my optimistic outlook changed. "But I wish you saw her reaction when I told her. I think she isn't ready for-" I didn't manage to continue my sentence since he was already busy waving at a certain redhead who just appeared from the entrance. My eyes grew big when I realized who it was.

_It's Kenshin._

"Man! How are you doing?" Kenshin exclaimed responding the wave that Aoshi gave. He excitedly got close to where Aoshi and I have been standing. Aoshi released his grasp of my hand and gave Kenshin a warm manly hug.

"Congratulations dude. You're already a family man." Kenshin continued to talk enthusiastically not minding my presence.

"Yeah. Finally," my husband replied on his usual icy tone. He would be classified as a laconic type of guy. "How 'bout you?"

Kenshin gave out a hearty laugh while examining Aoshi's look. "Nothing's changed huh? Still the icy Aoshi I know." He paused for a while. "Me… What about me?" He chortled haughtily again pretending he didn't know what Aoshi meant. Then he noticed I was beside his long time friend. He glued his eyes on me and gave me his warmest best wishes.

"So here's the bride. Wow." His lips formed an "O" shape. "Best wishes! …I'm warning you though." He talked as he pointed his fingers to Aoshi. "These guy over here can be very demanding." He joked.

Still struck by the arrival of someone who left my best friend hanging for four years, I replied not knowing what my reaction should be. "Thanks… yeah…"

My mind was whipped. I remembered Kaoru. I looked at the table where she was seated a while ago along with Sanosuke and the rest of the group but she wasn't there. I swung my neck from left to right and I found none.

_Where could she be? Now I'm really worried about her._

My contemplation was cut when my husband abruptly held my left hand. They have been talking for a while. Aoshi forgot about all the entertaining we have to do.

Suddenly, Kenshin spoke bluntly. "About me?" He coughed. "Seriously, I have good news to tell. And that's part of the reason why I came back here," he stated sincerely as he put his hands inside his pocket.

That was the only time I had the urge to observe how he looked like. No questions asked he's still the good-looking Kenshin from high school even though he has some circles around his eyes I guess from lack of sleep. His usual high ponytail now was set in low. His face was different though. Maturity was more evident and the unusual cross-shaped scar on his left cheek was striking. The history of how it had appeared, I have no idea.

Kenshin must've been from a long trip because he didn't mind changing his clothes into a more formal one. He must've gone straight here from the airport because he brought along with him his luggage.

He was acting serious at the moment but suddenly he was distracted by a familiar voice.

"Kenshin!" Sano uttered in his welcoming voice. "Welcome back!"

Sanosuke and Megumi approached our small group.

The following events were the same. They gave each other a big hug. And then they asked questions usual for friends who just saw each other after a long time of separation. Megumi was also excited seeing him.

I returned to roaming my eyes persistently around the whole reception area to continue with my search. Aoshi, who was just beside me, didn't notice I was moving uncomfortably because he was fascinated by the live conversation with his just seen friend. And then out of the blue a peculiar question disturbed me.

"So… When are you getting married Kenshin?" Sano curiously asked. "It's been a long time. I am no longer updated with your love life since you disappeared without letting us know." He put his arms on Kenshin's shoulder and acted as if he's totally eager to know.

"Yeah… What's up with you?" Megumi seconded the motion.

"Actually…" The redhead acted cool about the topic. He paused for a moment trying to find the right words to say. We were all staring at him intriguingly waiting for an answer to the query.

"I'm-" He unexpectedly stopped when he realized something bumped his back hardly.

----------------------------------------

Kaoru's POV

I found myself in the same restroom for almost thirty minutes but it seemed like I was there forever. I walked to and from the both ends of the small room. If there were ladies who enter, I stop and pretend to be doing something fruitful.

_Good Lord, please help me._

"Do you want to see him?" I asked myself. I silenced for a while. "Of course I want to see him!"

I thought again for the hundredth time.

"Then I need to get out of here," I convinced myself.

I hesitated at first but I finally had the urge to walk through the restroom door. I walked cautiously along the narrow hallway leading to the reception area. For a while, my heart subsided from thumping hard.

As I reached the main entrance, my eyes narrowed at the view that welcomed me. I was caught off-guard. I blinked. Then I blinked again to make sure it wasn't a figment of my imagination. I recognized the familiar figure that was standing and laughing with my friends. I recognized him even though his back was facing me. I knew him. I knew that red hair. I knew that stance. It was carved in my mind. He was carved in my mind.

I was stuck in that position for a couple of seconds. That moment, I got lost. Nothing registered in my head. The people around the two of us seemed to vanish. The background was foggy and all I see is he.

It was only I.

It was only he.

…In our own little world.

For the first time, I allowed my heart to dictate me. I rushed towards him not minding my saggy gown and my two-inch heels. That was the run for my life. I felt like I bumped something but I continued running. Every inch that I was getting close to him, I felt my heart leaping with joy.

When I reached what seemed to be the finish line, I lunged towards my prize. In that split second, I wrapped my arms around him.

My heart overflowed with joy…

My heart overflowed with contentment…

My heart overflowed with love…

Then I heard the voice that I longed to hear.

"I'm-" He paused. His body stiffed. He didn't respond the hug or even turned his head to see who I was.

He continued the suspended words he was about to say, "I'm engaged."

_I'm engaged… I'm engaged… I'm engaged…_

My brain tried to process the newly heard information.

_I'm engaged… I'm engaged… I'm engaged…_

Then some kind of lightning struck me from above. I was suddenly thrown back to the harsh reality. I closed my eyes. I tried to deny it but it wasn't enough. I blinked. I blinked again. Then my eyes grew big in disbelief.

"Kaoru?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Misao.

Right before my eyes, I witnessed how the white background transformed into the people that disappeared a moment ago. Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao were there. They were looking at me frantically. I strayed my eyes around the area and I saw all the intrigued pair of eyes looking at the unexpected scene.

Then Kenshin coughed lightly. I consciously freed him from the tight embrace. He looked at me. Then I stepped back while looking at him. I never took my questioning eyes off him. His face paled. He was shocked.

I tried to compose myself by smoothing my gown. "Oh…Yeah-" I stuttered. "Yeah… Alright… I completely understand…"

No one said a word.

I don't know what to feel. I felt numb.

Still not knowing what to do, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me. His body stiffed again but I pulled him hard until he allowed himself to be dragged along.

Before we could completely walk out, I turned back to my friends who looked really worried about the unfolding situation. "I'll just borrow Kenshin for a while." Then I faked a slight smile letting them know that I was in control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **heheh. How was it? Waaaa. I didn't know this could get so complicated! When I read the first chapter again, my mind just went blank. Haha. I don't want this fic to be really a drama/angst thing. But it's leading me there. Waaaa. Well anyways… haha… wish me the best guys! I bring back all the glory to God—the source of every good thing in this world.

And to those who reviewed and included this fic in their story alerts… guys, thanks a lot. You don't know how much this means to me. You got me pressured though! I want to live up with your expectations but then I realized writing is not all about that. It's about fulfilling the desires of your heart. Haha. I'll leave you with something really helpful. "Commit to the Lord whatever you do and your plans will succeed" –Proverbs 16:3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Blah blah blah! Hehe. Peace. I don't also own the song "Stay".

Kaoru's POV

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"Get inside the car," I ordered Kenshin as we finally reached the parking lot. I had a hard time dragging him along because at some point he would struggle to stop me. Along the way, he kept asking me questions that I didn't bother answering. All I know is that if I let this opportunity slip again, I'll be stuck in this pathetic place forever. Using the key, I opened the car door. Still holding his wrist tightly, I pushed him towards the passenger seat in front.

"What are you doing?" He tried to battle against the push but he ended up landing on the seat. His mouth opened.

"Put your feet inside or I will bang the door on your legs," I threatened him. He knew exactly that I am capable of doing it so he obliged.

"Where-"

I banged the door right on his confused face not allowing him to finish his question. He tried to open the door but I interrupted. "Try to get out or…" I told him nervously as I looked around trying to make a very good excuse. Across the parking area, I had a glimpse of people coming out from the reception area. "…or I will make a scene," I stuttered but I made it clear to him that I sound dead serious. Those words made him settle down on his seat. He just gave out a defeated sigh.

I didn't give him any choice but to come with me and settle things. I needed to understand.

Hurriedly, I walked towards the car door just exactly right at the opposite side. I bent down and took the driver's seat. The logical part of my brain just shut down. I didn't care about how he would feel. I didn't care at all.

I switched on the engine. I glared at him for a while as to warn him for the unexpected events that may happen. "Seatbelt," I ordered him once again.

"Kaoru what is happening here? Where are we-" He tried to argue by raising his voice.

"Good thing you still know me. At some point there I thought you have forgotten me. Seatbelt." But I disrupted while fastening my own. Defied, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the seat. He reached for the seatbelt and attached it to the end. With the click of the seatbelt, I breathed in deeply. I outrageously stepped on the accelerator then the car went on a raging sound and rushed out. I drove the car out of the parking lot easily.

Maneuvering the wheel, I overtook the other cars along the busy street. That time, I was being reckless.

"Are you serious?-" Kenshin asked frantically while looking at the cars we surpassed.

"Keep your mouth shut," I answered blandly still driving thoughtless along the narrow streets. If the situation we are into were only different, I would laugh hysterically at his awful look. But we are caught in a situation where emotions are crushed and promises are broken.

His eyes grew big as he saw the stoplight. "Red light Kaoru. Red light!" He held tight on the safety handle right on the top part of the window, panting. He didn't expect that I wouldn't slow down.

I was fully aware of the stop sign but I continued to drive. The cars on both sides of the intersection started to move. Consciously, I stepped on the accelerator and the car whizzed. I could hear every screeching wheel from each of the cars because of their abrupt stop. Before we knew it, we reached the other side of the road.

"Are you trying to kill the both of us!" Kenshin acted hysterically but I didn't mind him. He tightened his grip on the safety handle.

I was nervous too. Adrenaline rushed all over my body. For the first time in my life, I continued to drive on a stop sign. But of course I can't let him see that I was, so instead, I faced him and pretended to smile. "No. Not yet. Not today."

"Oh God, what's happening with you?" he compromised.

I kept quiet. I'm not going to talk about it unless we reach the place.

"Kaoru will you stop acting childish?" He started to be irritated from the way he looked at me. He waited for a respond but to his disappointment, I didn't bother answering back.

Somehow I was enjoying this little time with him. I smiled inwardly. I glanced at him from tie to time and I realized he has really changed a lot. He's still cute though.

Finally, we reached the highway. The red Nissan ahead of us annoyed me so I tried to overtake. I stepped on the accelerator outrageously again and the car sped up. I can see the speedometer move to the right. I was driving at 85 k/ph. I could feel my heart beat faster again and this time, my hands became sweaty.

_Oh God, help me._

I almost took over the car ahead of us but suddenly we ended up on a curve. My eyes narrowed as I see a 10-wheeler truck almost in front of us.

"Kaoru slow down-slow down!" To his surprise, he screamed as he saw the large truck running on the opposite direction right in front of us.

I was out of my league.

Suddenly, I had a mental block. Ten seconds and we're going to die.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

I closed my eyes as I hear the truck's relentless horn.

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

Out of the blue, I felt two hands over mine. He took charge of the wheel. He made a big turn and the car started to wiggle abruptly on the other side. We were both in shock. As the truck passed us, the driver grimed and rudely shouted at how irresponsible my driving was.

Shocked, I pulled off and stopped on the shoulders. As soon as I finished pulling the hand break, I stared blankly at the air with my hands resting on the wheels, panting. I was speechless. I was just humiliated in front of this person.

I didn't have the guts of looking at him so I buried my pale face on my sweaty and shaky hands. I mentally banged my head on the wheels. It's not like as if this is the first time I've been embarrassed in front of Kenshin but it's been a long time. He should be at least having the feeling of regret for leaving me and replacing me for someone I don't want to know.

Suddenly, I felt tears flow out of my eyes. I've put our lives in danger and we've almost died there.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Kenshin's soft voice caressed me as he removed his seatbelt. After hearing the click sound, I felt warm pair of hands on top of mine. He tried to remove my palm from my face but I fought back to keep it in its place.

He felt my tears tracing down my hands. "Shhh… It's alright now…" He tried to calm me down by alternately patting my back and removing my hands from my face. "Shh… Kaoru it's okay…"

_How could you make me feel safe?_

We stayed that way for a couple of minutes. I felt contented on what's happening and I wished it would stay that way for the rest of my life. If it was a dream, I hope I wouldn't wake up.

He felt that I started to calm down so he spoke. "Kaoru let's go back now. They might be worried about us."

I finally removed the hands that were blocking my face. I had a hard time adapting to the light. That made my eye sight a little blurry for a while. When I regained my normal sight, I looked at him straight to his eyes. Remembering his earlier announcement, I blurted, "I hate you. I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for being so insensitive. I hate you for breaking your promise! I hate you for breaking my heart. I hate you…" I started to cry again. "I hate you…" I slapped him. I punched him. "I hate you…"

He tried to stop me by grasping my hands. I tried hard to hurt him but still, his face was emotionless.

I continued to move uncontrollably. "I hate you… How could you make me believe that you'll come home?" I stuttered in disbelief. "How could you? How could you make me believe that love would conquer all? …I missed you."

My right hand suddenly escaped from his grip. Unaware, I hit him hard on his cheek. He growled in pain as he let go of my other hand and touched his swollen cheek. He didn't talk.

Tired physically and emotionally, I stopped. I breathed hard as I rested my arms on the wheels. I looked far away with my tears still overflowing my eyes. "I can't believe this." I shook my head. "Would you at least say something?" I shouted in frustration.

Minutes passed, I still heard nothing which made more frustrated. I started to say something again but he spoke.

"Things do change Kaoru. That's the only constant in this world. People change." He calmly stated. He tried hard not to show emotions but somehow I can recognize his shaky voice. He didn't look at me.

"Not you Kenshin. Not me." I defended. I recalled the promise we made together. "Wh-What about our promise?'"

"That was before. Even love changes. Time can do many things. We have separate lives now." He replied. He never dared to look at me in the eye. If he would face me, he would stoop or he would look far away.

Every word coming out from his mouth slowly killed my heart.

"When you were there reaching your dreams, I also tried to erase you in my life." He paused for a while. "And I'm successful in doing so."

"I don't believe you Kenshin. You can't even look at me in the eye," I tried to squeeze the truth out of him. "Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

Silence passed. "Why can't you say something?" I boldly asked him. "Say something!" I challenged him.

Finally, our eyes locked. It made me really uneasy. "I don't love you anymore Kaoru. I'm getting married to someone else." Then he looked away again. "If you have something you need to know, ask me now so we could leave."

"…Okay. That's it." I ended the conversation while wiping stray tears from my cheeks. My tears didn't stop falling. I almost turned on the car engine but I had to tell him something I just realized. I leaned back again and turned to him. "You know what?" I paused for a moment. "I thought that going after my dreams and letting you go is the biggest mistake I did in my entire life." Thoughtless, I continued. "But I've just realized… That believing in you was the most stupid thing I did."

Hearing my words, he acted as if he didn't care. That assured me that it's all over and I need to move on. For the last time, I wiped away my tears. Then, I turned on the car and drove back to the reception area. No one dared to say a word.

_I want you to stay_

_Never go away from me_

_Stay forever_

_Now, Now that you're gone_

_All I can do is pray for you_

_To be here beside me again_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_When you said that love would conquer all_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_When you said that dreaming_

_Was as good as reality_

_Now I must move on_

_Trying to forget all the memories_

_Of you near me_

_But I can't let go of your love_

_That has taught me_

_To hold on_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_When you said that love would conquer all_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_When you said that dreaming_

_Was as good as reality_

On our way, the rain started to pour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **wahehehe. Haha. How come I'm writing all these stuffs when I don't even have a boyfriend since birth! The song "Stay" is by Carol Banawa. Filiipinos out there must know her. Hehe. I like her songs.

Guys it's my birthday yesterday and It's just today that I finally had the urge to post this one. Sorry for the late update. College stuffs are really killing me. Hopefully, you'll continue to support me! Weeeeeeeee. Don't worry. KnK forever! Hehe.

Thanks to blooded wyngs, Gypsy-chan, iNfiNiTe MiRroR, sapphireracoongal, hermione, Anonymous but very interested, Sushiluver, KawaiiInuyasha14841, isastar, Silent Tears of Agony, animangacraze, gabyhyatt, Jasmine blossom625, and Lendra-chan for the wonderful reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Grrrr!

Hours later, we were back at the reception area. The earlier encounter I had with Kenshin was still fresh on my mind. Walking together along the narrow halls, I acted as if nothing happened. I never dared to talk to him. I have just made a realization that I already had too much.

Reaching the entrance, I saw Misao with her eyebrows meeting at the center of her forehead. I must have given her a burden of worrying about me. It's her wedding day and she's supposed to be having fun. Sanosuke and the others had the same expression as they saw the both of us entering.

"Hey, you okay?" Sano rushed towards me and asked me anxiously, his eyes reflecting the worries he felt inside.

The whole gang also went our way to meet us. They were all freaking worried about us.

To their surprise, I answered, "Of course!" They didn't expect to see me smiling cheerfully at them after all that had happened earlier. Plus, they all knew our story.

I looked at Kenshin and faked a smile, signaling him to just forget about everything and go with the flow. He stared back at me saying that he knew what he was doing.

Sano was unconvinced. "Are you sure? Do you wanna go home now?"

I punched him jokingly. "I'm okay! Okay?"

Misao patted my shoulders slightly. She whispered, "I'm just here, okay?"

"I love you Mi.." I answered Misao genuinely as I gave her a big hug. Doing that gave me a big relief from all the troubles I've been feeling inside.

"Enough of worries! Let's celebrate guys! It's Misao and Aoshi's day." I laughed a bit as I let go from the tight embrace. I was very vulnerable at the moment yet I was able to fake it somehow. I believe they thought I'm really okay because of the relief I saw from their faces. Well, except for Misao. She knew me that well.

After sometime, I glanced at the redhead who was just right on the other part of the circle. Looking at him just makes me remember the hurt I feel inside. There he was—just staying cool and relaxed, as if nothing had really happened. Tears started to water my eyes again. I looked away for them not to notice it. I tried hard to stop it before it could freely flow.

"_You can do this Kaoru. You're tough," _I told myself.

"Yes let's celebrate for our friend Aoshi and Misao!" Sanosuke added to end the dramatic scene.

Surprisingly, warm hand held mine. I froze realizing the unexpected act Sano did. I quizzically looked at him as he looked straight into my eyes. I knew there was something different about how he stared.

The sudden change of Sano made me look at the others who are also surprised and are waiting for answers. Then I looked at Kenshin's confused face. I knew exactly that Sano made everyone see us as he held my hand.

The others who were staring at us shifted their attention to Kenshin, then back to ours again.

The whole scene just made me more puzzled than before. Stirred, my hand escaped from Sano's grasp.

Then awkward moment was cut short when Kenshin's phone rang.

"Excuse me guys." Kenshin hurriedly stated. The call must be very important because he quickly turned away and went somewhere quiet to answer the phone call.

Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, and Yahiko's faces were full of questions, as they looked at me. I stared back at them with the same expression. Then as if the last resort, all attention was now on the rooster-head.

"What-" Confused, I didn't really know what to say that I decided to drop the sentence. Instead, he again took grasp of my hand and dragged me to the seat where I was seated earlier. I was never confused like this. I allowed myself to be dragged along as I look at the others who were left thunderstruck.

"What's happening here?" I asked myself.

"Stay here. I'll get you something to drink, okay?" He told me caringly. And then he went to get me a glass of water. I was left with full of questions in mind. I gazed throughout the area and found Yahiko dumbfounded beside Megumi who was also surprised at the sudden change of our friend.

I roamed my eyes to find Kenshin. His back was facing me and he was still talking on his phone. "He's so near yet so far…" I allowed myself to wander into my thoughts again.

Suddenly, a glass of water blocked my eyesight. I looked up and found Sano smiling at me—differently. I've never seen him smile at me like that before. I've imagined him laughing hard at me about all the stuff that had happened but he didn't. I might have misjudged him.

As to not confuse my mind, I just smiled back at him and took the glass of water.

"Thanks," I told him. "You know?" I asked. "You're acting weird today!"

Instead of the expected smile, I saw a serious expression. "I'm concerned about you." He was acting unnatural. "You made me worry a lot," he scolded me.

"Really? Whoa." I said, unsure. "Is that you Sanosuke Sagara?" I joked about him being suddenly nice at me in such a peculiar way.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, dead serious.

He's totally strange. I saw how serious he was that I didn't dare to joke around. "Let's just not talk about it."

He sat right beside me and stayed with me all throughout the celebration. The newly weds were back to their business of entertaining the guests. Then the routine of every reception went on. There were cake slicing, wine drinking, dove freeing, bouquet and garter throwing, and the usual stuffs. I stayed and didn't dare to participate in the activities. From time to time, my eyes would mist and I'd start to cry but Sano tried to make me laugh at those corny jokes he had. And when my eyes try to wander again around the area to look at something, he'd get my attention.

It was already dark and the celebration has finally come to an end. The guests were all leaving and the only people left in the area was the gang. We were all gathered on the round table. Aoshi and Misao sat together on the other side. Then, Megumi and Kenshin were talking on the other part of the table. I was beside Sano, and Yahiko was fast asleep on my lap.

Sano initiated the toast. "For the newly weds," he said as he raised his glass of wine.

Then we followed, "For the newly weds!"

"Thanks guys! You're the best! I'm gonna miss you all!" Misao cheerfully thanked us. "We're off to Dos Palmas in Palawan tonight. I'm excited about it!" she exclaimed as she held Aoshi's hand.

"Aoshi right here is nervous eh?" Sano teased Aoshi. "Honeymoon… lalalala… yiheeee," he hummed happily.

We all laughed hysterically at Aoshi's flushed face. As usual, he didn't respond to any of Sano's snide comments. He just smiled.

"You should bring us something when you come home huh?" Megumi spiced up the conversation. "I wish you'd enjoy the one-week vacation! …And Misao, behave!" she emphasized the last sentence.

"I've heard there are lots of beautiful ladies there," Kenshin pointed out to Aoshi. "So better not take your eyes off Aoshi, Mi," he warned Misao.

The atmosphere wasn't just right. Still, they tried to make the chitchat lively. I guess there are gaps that should be filled in before the gang could be the same as before. Plus, It feels so weird having Kenshin around. It's not just right. It seems like I no longer know how to act around him.

Before, there was only he and I. During those times like this, we'd laugh together and we'd sit beside each other. Under the table, we'd hold hands and they don't even notice it. There were super simple things that we'd do that can make the moment very special. Now I realize that things just pass right before our eyes. In a blink of an eye, I'd see that everything has changed.

Lost in my rumination, I didn't notice I was staring at Kenshin intently until Sano tugged me from the side.

"You okay?" Sano asked. He's worried again.

"Yeah," I insisted. "You were asking me the same question for the nth time already!"

"You sure?" He asked cutely.

His constant query of my state just made me smile. I glanced at Kenshin and found out that he was staring at us too. When he saw me looking at him, he changed his mood and straightened his posture.

He said, "I'm inviting you all guys to my engagement party."

All eyes were on him.

Sano's hand reached out to mine. And I didn't mind it. In fact, I needed someone to hold on to.

"That would be on the 23rd. I still don't know where it will be held but I promise I will not forget to inform you," he stated confidently.

My grip has tightened after every word he said.

"I'll be expecting you all there. Can I count on you guys?" Kenshin continued.

Silence filled the air. It was as if an angel passed by.

Then to fill in the gap, Megumi answered. "Of course!" She looked at us to second the motion. "Right guys?" She didn't give up on the matter.

My grip tightened again.

This time, Sano interrupted. "Yeah sure buddy. Kao and I will be there for sure."

My eyes grew wide in surprise. I gaped at Sano. My face now was about to frown.

He looked at me assuredly. "Right?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say.

He shook my hand to make me say something.

I was about to say something when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate from my handbag. I freed my hand from Sano's clasp and I stood up to answer the call. I left Yahiko under Sano's care.

"Hello?" I answered as I looked at the group to excuse myself to answer the call.

"Kaoru!" a feminine voice exclaimed from the other line. "I'll be back!" Her shriek could damage my eardrum.

Like a lightning strike, I realized who she was…

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  sorry for the late update! Super duper sorry! I got a lot of things to do and gosh! School works are taking all of my time. I just got the chance to write this one because we had no classes today due to the storm. Thanks and super thanks to all who reviewed. You rock!

Please do leave a review… Mwahugz!  Thanks a lot in advance!

PS: I didn't have the time to edit this one… coz I'm super sleepy already. I just wanna post this one immediately… hehe excited… 


End file.
